Breaking Down More Walls
by WitchatHeart77
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Down Walls. Hermione and Severus have continued their relationship, however, there are more hurdles to clear, walls if you will.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Notes: I can't believe I'm doing this. I really can't believe it. But something had been left out. I had to find closure for Ron and Harry. As well as what actually happens to Hermione and Severus in their future. Well, I hope I do better this time. I am giving the plot bunny free reign, however, I am keeping a journal of my thoughts and musings so the story doesn't get away with me. And now I present "Breaking Down More Walls" the sequel to "Breaking Down Walls"._**

The thunder boomed over the massive manor as the rain drizzled down the panes of the windows. The gentle lullaby of the drops as they hit the sill soothed the child as did his mother's voice.

"I know, darling. It's scary. I'm here. Shush. Go back to sleep."

The woman rocked her child slowly, caressing the ebony hair and velvet skin of the one that held her heart so dear. After a moment, she noticed the limp form in her arms and realized that he was now safely back in dreamland. She pulled the covers up and left the room.

"Everything alright?" the man asked as she walked into their bedroom.

"Yes, he's fine. Just got woken up by the thunder."

He pulled his wife down to the bed with a searing kiss that left no room for discussion on how he was going to put the storm from her mind.

"I have to work in the morning," she said as she playfully fought him off.

"So do I." He held her for a moment longer before sighing and lying her down beside him for some well earned rest from the hectic day they had.

"Do you think they will work things out?" she asked cutting the silence in the room. She thought perhaps that her husband had already fallen asleep as the thunder looming in the distance was her only response.

"Yeah. That's just the way they are." He kissed her gently on the cheek and cuddled close behind her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Ginny."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope we never fight like that."

"Don't worry. We won't."

* * *

She jerked her cloak off and threw it across the room, stopping only to pull the dead roses from the vase on the entry way table. He walked in the door just a moment after. The vase flew through the air, collided with the wall very near his head, and shattered.

He turned to her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Me? What am I doing? What did you think I would do after that kind of display? Oh, and just so you know, I didn't have to miss!" She crossed her arms over her chest and turned abruptly, heading for the kitchen.

He followed, of course, however that was quite an illogical decision. The knife embedded itself an astonishingly two inches into the wood of the doorframe. He looked to her again, raising his eyebrow. "That was uncalled for as is your attitude. If you want to act like a child and throw a temper tantrum, I suggest doing so in the guest bedroom. And you can stay in there for the remainder of the week, as far as I'm concerned."

She looked at him with a narrowed expression. "You're grounding me?"

"You act like a child, I'll treat you like one. Now, go to your room."

She took all of the five steps it took to stand in front of him. The smack to his face was fast, no quite unexpected, but indeed powerful. She raced to the extra room, threw herself on the bed, and cried until she fell asleep.

He stood for a moment longer before he conjured up the strongest thing he had in the house to drink, poured a large sifter full, and downed the burning liquid in three swallows. He felt somewhat calmer, but knew that this was only the beginning. They had had rows before, but this wasn't normal, even for them. He pinched the bridge of his nose knowing full well that the storm outside was only a precursor to the rage and fury that harbored inside the woman upstairs. Tomorrow would be hell.

_**Author note: Short and sweet… well maybe not sweet, but hey…like I said, plot bunny has full reign. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke in strange surroundings. The birds sounded the same, however, the window from which she heard them was in a different position. The light did not shine against her cheek, warming her slightly, but it had decided to shed light on the back of her head this morning instead. She groggily sat up and looked around.

"That's right. That bastard. If he thinks I'm even going through with…"

"Hermione?" he called as he stared at the grain of the wood of the door separating himself and the girl, no woman, beyond.

She rolled her eyes and growled. "What do you want?"

"I wished to speak to you about what happened last night. Perhaps you are willing to discuss things over breakfast?"

She sighed and began to get dressed. She knew he was still standing outside the door listening to her meander through the closet looking for something that resembled a decent outfit.

"Hermione?"

"I have to work."

She heard his rather heavy footfalls as he retreated down the hall to the master bedroom. The master bedroom. She sighed again picturing the soft hues he incorporated into his rather drab decorating. Light blues and pale yellows were accented over the white walls. She had appreciated his effort to mix their two worlds together. But last night seemed to scream at her that as many floral patterns and new sheet sets he arranged for the house, their worlds were never be farther from each other.

* * *

"_Yes, I do recall that unfortunate incident. Although, I also recall your timing and keeping the bottle from smashing to the floor," Severus recounted as he and Remus talked._

_Hermione approached the two men. "What was in the bottle?"_

"_A potion."_

"_Which one?"_

"_Why do you need to know? Oh, yes, I forgot," Severus mocked._

_Hermione glared at him. "Am I not allowed to know your life? I thought if it was just a silly story that I could be entertained. Forgive me," she said haughtily._

_Severus thought she was out of hearing range when he muttered, "You're forgiven for being a Know-it-all."_

_She turned back to him eyes enraged. She slapped him across the face daring him to make another snide remark. He looked down at her, raised his hand, but stopped. He couldn't bring himself to hit her. Before, if he was assaulted, he wouldn't hesitate to retaliate, but this was Hermione. He did the only logical thing he could think to do. He grabbed her by the arms, turned her around, and slapped her bum like a child._

_The indignity of it all was enough to further anger her, thus sending her scurrying through the corridors. Severus lifted his eyebrow at the glances he received from the other partygoers. None of them said anything. The longer Severus stood there, the more he noticed that no one was going to speak to him for the rest of the evening. He left the room and removed his cloak from the closet in the hall. Severus returned to the main room to find Remus._

"_Thank you for the festivities. Grimmauld looks much better giving the circumstances. Happy Christmas."_

_With his last word, Severus went out into the freezing cold of the winter's night and Apparated back to his home at Spinner's End where he caught up with Hermione, fresh from her own Apparation._

* * *

Hermione entered the kitchen expecting it to be empty. Instead, Severus was sitting at the end of the table sipping gingerly on fresh hot coffee.

"There is more in the pot," he offered.

She didn't respond, merely took to the cabinet and pulled out a mug. She ran the hot water from the tap and filled her cup. She reached into the pantry and pulled out a packet of the instant coffee she used for emergency caffeine purposes only. She prepared her cup and sat down to eat an individually wrapped muffin, foregoing the bacon, eggs, sausage, and crepes Severus had spent the better part of an hour preparing for her.

His heart sank.

"Won't you have something more filling?"

She snorted and flaunted the most sarcastic tone she could muster. "Oh, no! I shouldn't be fat. I could never have that. Merlin save me if I was fat as well as a baby in your eyes. I suppose there would be no use for me in your oh so secret life. At least, as a baby, you could always act out all those pedophiliac desires you hide."

His chair toppled as he forced himself up and over to her side of the table in two long strides. He jerked her up from her seat and held her eyes. "Do you wish for me to strike you? Do you want me to hurt you? Why do you provoke me so? Why do you want to hurt?"

Her eyes began to tear. "At least I'll feel something. Merlin knows, I'm not loved."

She wrenched her arms from his grip and ran to the floo. She was at the gates of Hogwarts in record time.

_**Author notes: Like I said..PlotbunnyFull Reign. Yes, I know it's angsty. And no there won't be a lot of fluff right off. I agreed in the Plot bunny/Author contract that the plot must outlast at least the first five chapters. So, there will be plenty of tense moments. Next chapter, we find out a bit more about why the sudden change in attitudes towards each other.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The red headed man silently trekked the halls of Hogwarts. He didn't mind the stares he received from the student population. He was the sidekick to the Man-Who-Saved-Us-All. Not that Ron particularly liked that euphemism, but he was adjusted to the celebrity that it procured. Now to mention, he didn't particularly like that either, but hey, what was he to do. His hair made him stand out in a crowd. He knew that Hermione would be between her last class and dinner.

He approached the door. He couldn't quite explain it, but he knew something wrong. He knocked.

A disheveled and very irate Hermione peered between the door and the facing.

"After everything, you don't ask who it is anymore?" he asked jokingly.

"Shove off," she replied with a grunt.

"That bad, eh? Feel like talking?"

She turned back to the desk trying to ignore what he was referring to. She cursed the tears began welling up in the corner of her eyes. She shuddered with a sob. It wasn't until she felt two large warm hands on her shoulders that she finally allowed the wall of pain to engulf her.

Hermione felt as though she had gotten herself into this whole relationship for naught. She insisted that her fanatical school girl crush got the best of her. She knew in her heart that this was all a very large, very stupid mistake. And she told Ron so.

"But 'Mione, I don't think he meant for it to happen."

"RONALD! He spanked me! In front of everyone at the party! Like I was his child rather than his girlfriend! How can you defend him?"

Ron looked at her. She looked defeated, like she had been working on a project for more than half her life and it just exploded in front of her eyes. He guessed that that is what she somewhat felt like. She had been trying desperately to make this relationship with Snape work, but he always did or said something that made her feel inadequate. Ron hated him for that.

"I am NOT defending him, Hermione. I'm just saying that…Is there any reason you could have given him for treating you that way?" When he saw the raw indignation written across her face, he quickly amended, "I mean to say, did you get angry or get your wand in a knot over something stupid? You have a tendency to do that. I know you better than anyone, Hermione."

She sat down with a huff and conjured the last class's quizzes to mark. She thought it best not to say anything to him. She would only end up saying something that would make him feel bad and make her feel worse. They were silent for a moment, Ron having taken a seat across from her.

A low mumble broke the silence.

"What was that?"

She cleared her throat and said it again. "I said that I got snotty with him. He was talking to Remus and I tried to join the conversation. He called me a know-it-all for wanting to have some kind of conversation with the two of them!"

"Did you have anything in common with what they were talking about?"

"Well, no, not really."

He looked pointedly at her.

"That's just it, Ron! I'm too young to have anything in common with him! I try to learn about his life and his past and he just won't let me in. How am I to be a part of his life he won't let me?"

Ron sighed, stood, and walked over to her. He knelt down on the floor beside her and handed her a handkerchief to dry her stream of tears. "I didn't like the idea of the two of you. Honestly, I didn't." She rolled her eyes at this not so new news. "But that doesn't mean that I know you were happy. You wanted him. I accepted it because I was your friend. I told you I loved you once. And somehow that just made you become closer to him. Bugger the thought, really. But I still love you. And I want you happy again, Hermione. I really do. And if that means that I have to swallow my opinions of him, then so be it."

He took her hand in his. "Hermione, is he really what you want, now that you know how he is? How he could be? Do you really want to be ridiculed and berated everyday by him?"

"Now you're trying to turn me against him? Honestly, Ron, do make up your mind."

"If you don't care about how he treats you, and I can clearly see you do, then choose him and I'll accept it. But should you have any doubts whatsoever in that intelligent brain of yours, then walk away from him."

Hermione looked up at her friend and saw that kind sweet face she first saw years ago. Not the face of a boy that had to mature overnight in order to help his best friend kill the biggest evil in all of the known wizarding world, but the face of her friend that stood beside her everyday of her life. She knew he loved her. It was written all over his face.

She reached over and hugged him, pouring all of her gratitude into the embrace. "Thank you, Ron. I know you're trying to help. I really appreciate that. I think that Severus and I just need to sit down and discuss things. It will be hard, but we have to if we both want this to work."

She pulled back slightly to smile at him. She had no intention of looking directly into his eyes, but she had. And then it was too late. His arms pulled her back to him and he found her lips with his. It took a moment for Hermione to realize what he was doing. And then all the anger she had pinned up for Severus broke loose on Ron. She shoved him away.

Seething and hardly able to think clearly, she glared at him. Barely a whisper escaped her now pursed, yet slightly bruised, lips. "How dare you get my guard down and take advantage of me?"

"'Mione…"

"GET OUT!"

Ron got up and headed for the door. He turned around to look at her with pleading eyes, repeating his words. "Should you have any doubts, Hermione, any at all, walk away and come to me."

He shut the door softly behind him and returned home.

Hermione sat on the couch for a moment longer trying desperately to figure out why Ron had did something so unthinkable. The question that seemed to waylay all other thoughts, was: Why had she kissed him back?

_**Author notes: 'You have hate mail!'... LOL! Yes, the paradoxial plot of the rabid rabbit has now been unleashed. Should Hermione follow her own advice and try to work it out with Severus, or should she round on him and find the love she needs with Ron? Tune in next chapter as the triangle begins to unfold...MMUUUAHH!...um..remind me not to let the plot bunny write the author notes anymore.**_

**_Adendum to author notes.. I know I said that I would get to the behavior changes, but I promise that will happen next chapter. And if anyone is good at art, I would love to see a pic of an evil bunny laughing maniacally typing on a computer, with agirl in glasses with long brown hair rolling her eyes while sitting beside him.. that would be me and the bunny. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note: yeah long time coming i know.. hehe.. Anywho...this is short. I sat for a few minutes trying to think of a way to extend it and I couldn't come up with anything. Please forgive me.**_

* * *

Hermione entered the potions classroom. The students knew better than to turn their attentions away from their cauldrons, but her voice startled them.

"Professor Snape, may I have a word with you when this class is finished?"

As soon as she said it, the bell rang.

"Stopper a vial and bring it to my desk before you leave. I will take care of your cauldrons."

Everyone froze, including Hermione who was approaching his desk.

"NOW!"

The teenagers scurried about, delivering their samples and rushing for the door.

"Well, that was certainly kind of you," she said. "In a very weird way, of course."

"What can I do for you?"

She bit her lip and studied the chair beside her. It was the same desk she sat at during his classes. She touched it with the tip of her fingers. She could see all the daydreams rushing back to her like a muggle video.

There were the times when she would almost beg for him take his smock off and roll up his sleeves. She didn't know he was a death eater then. There were those times when she could see his dark eyes roam the classroom and wish they raked over her more often. There were the memories of things that they did in that room after they made sure their relationship was secure.

Her eyes lifted slightly and she saw where Ron carved his initials beside hers, with Harry's a little to the right so it wouldn't look too obvious.

"Hermione…"

"Ron kissed me."

Severus' eyes lifted from the parchment in his hands. She looked determinedly into them. She knew he wasn't to into her mind without warning, so she trusted he wouldn't. But at the same time, she had promised him to be truthful about everything. So she said it.

"I kissed him back."

His eyes lowered. Then his head. Then his shoulders. He slowly stood up, turned his back to her, and began walking to his chambers only to stop in the doorway when she began speaking again.

"I just wanted to know what it felt like to be the object of someone's passion again. But…"

His head turned to the side profiling this eyes which were searching for some shred of hope in her next words. "But?"

"But I didn't feel anything. Not like I feel when I'm with you. When I was with you. What happened to that, Severus? What changed?"

He continued to face the wall as he answered. "We both matured. Somewhere along the last two years, our subconscious minds realized the truth. We are too different."

"Bollocks!"

Severus turned to face her. Her eyes were enraged, her fury evident by the colour on her cheeks. "Oh? And to what unfortunate event do you give the credit for our current situation?"

"You stopped loving me."

"Did I ever say that to you?"

Hermione sighed as she took a step closer to his desk. "You didn't have to. You see me as some immature, inexperienced tart that you managed to wrangle and now that I'm here, you go and play cat and mouse with me. Well let me tell you something, Severus Snape, the cat gets the mouse more often than not. And when you least expect it, I will be hiding in the ranks, ready to pounce. When I do, my claws will sink so far into your flesh, you'll be wishing you were under the Cruciatus. I will take your heart. I will squeeze it, bleed it dry. Your entire body will ache from lack of oxygen and you will beg me for the sweet mercy of my love. But it will be too late. You have one chance to prove to me that this isn't some game to you. Only one."

His hand reached to his left and took hold of the shelves beside him. With one forceful movement, he pushed the shelves over. The noise of the glass and books tumbling and shattering to the floor was deafening. "DO NOT GIVE ME ULTIMATUMS, GIRL!"

"I am not a girl!"

"This foolishness stands testimony to the contrary."

She placed her hands on her hips and interrupted. "And this mess wasn't some kind of temper tantrum?"

He glared at her. "Did you ever once think that I've been waiting for you to become experienced? To become mature? Only the ripest of fruits are sweet enough to eat, my dear. You're in constant need of attention, you incessantly interrupt adult conversations, and you still act like a spoiled little brat throwing a fit. And to top it off, my sweet scarlet woman," he said with a sneer, "you act without thinking about the consequences. I hope you and Weasley have many years of destitution and more children than that which fills Hogwarts."

Hermione stood there completely perplexed. Severus walked to her, close enough to kiss her. "Not the answer you were hoping for? How about this? There's the door. Open it, turn right at the end of the hall, take a few flights of steps, and go out the large doors. When you're outside the gates, Apparate straight to hell. Goodbye, Miss Granger."

He turned, entered his room giving her one more glaring snarl, and slammed the door between them.

_**

* * *

author note: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author note: Here ya go. A bit more understanding on what's happening, but at the same time a bit more confusing too. Sorry. Hope you like it!_**

"Look, Hermione…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to really."

"It's okay, Ron."

"Has he come to you yet?"

Hermione set down the papers in front of her and pinched the bridge of her nose, much like the object of her ire. "No, not yet."

"Anything I can do?"

"NO!" She sighed. "No, Ron, there isn't anything you can do to make this any better. If he doesn't want to see me, then fine."

Ron walked around the table and sat down next to her. It was her instinct to scoot away from him slightly. He placed his hands on the table top in full view. "After everything the two of you have been through…"

"I know, Ron. Just…just go to dinner with Harry. Give him my excuses. I have too much to finish up here."

The childhood friends both stood and made for opposite directions; Ron to the door, Hermione to the supplies closet. He turned abruptly, approached her from behind, and embraced her gently. "Think of me. If he never comes around, consider me."

Hermione nodded almost imperceptibly, but the creak of the large wooden door across the room made her head turn. Severus stood in the doorway.

"I see you did as I instructed. You have yet to go to hell, though. I'll leave you to it."

The slam of the door resounding for eternity. Hermione began to cry again. Ron decided to leave when she pushed him away. This was just getting worse.

"Five twelve inch rolls due on my desk by Monday," the potions master barked to the trembling second years. "Now leave."

They scurried every direction in fear of their lives. Snape had never been so evil. He deducted more points today then ever before. Even his prize Slytherin pupil had twenty points taken away for not chopping the roots before peeling them. Like that made a difference. She pointed that out, and that's when he waved his wand to the door. He amplified the sound of the emeralds falling from the enormous hour glass in the hall upstairs. He then whispered the amount. The poor girl paled.

When the last of the students exited the dungeon room, Severus picked up the vials they left behind and began testing each one. For some reason, they were all within parameters. He sighed again. Proof that being hard and calculating was just what these dunderheads needed to make a perfect potion. Why couldn't anyone else use the same tactics? He sat back down at his desk when he was through and began to massage away the headache that was not going to go away soon. He didn't hear the door. Or her footsteps.

A glimpse from the corner of his eye caught a vial in view. A headache potion. He looked up to see Hermione at the back of the room in the seat she used when she was in school.

"He was comforting me. That's all. Nothing happened."

"Like I care."

"If you didn't, then you would have stayed in that doorway and waited for him to leave as if the exchange was none of your business."

"If I cared, I would have sent him to oblivion."

She smiled. "But you knew I'd kill you for that."

"Maybe I should have then."

"Severus."

"Miss Granger."

"Hermione."

"Miss Granger."

She harrumphed and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, Professor Snape, I have a proposition for you. I will be in my quarters at approximately seven fifteen this evening. If you would like to join me, we can discuss what makes it so impossible for you to love me. And I will do the same for you."

She stood up and left, knowing full well that his curiosity will win out. Since when did she think of him as impossible to love. He had to find out what she was referring to.

Later that evening, Severus found himself at her door.

"Enter."

Severus' eyebrow piqued at the similar tone and verbiage he often used, however Hermione couldn't see it.

"And put that eyebrow back in its place, Professor Snape."

Maybe so. Severus did so by fixing his scowl and jerking the door open. He didn't bother shutting it behind him as he stomped up to her desk. She took the initiative and waved her wand. The boom reverberated down every hall of the castle.

Severus took a seat opposite Hermione. It was as if the roles were reversed. She sat behind the desk as he sat in a student's seat. This made him extremely uncomfortable, but he had suffered worse. He glimpsed around the surface in front of him. A neat stack of papers set to his right, all marked with a bright red ink. He observed her ink well in Gryffindor colors and sighed imperceptibly. The now broken time turner she had used all those years ago was twisted in something similar to a ball, lying on her desk to remind her of her mistakes and accomplishments. Something white caught his eye to his left. It was a glass box filled with a white substance. A light mist had gathered at the top of the box and condensation collected around the outer perimeter. A delicately embossed lace handkerchief was placed underneath to catch the droplets of water that fell from its sides.

"Snow."

Severus looked up with her remark questioningly.

"Snow. I charmed it to snow inside that box so that I am always reminded of that day in the car. I lost so many memories that I couldn't help but keep reminders of everything that ever happened to me in case I lost my memory again."

Severus had the humility enough to be chagrined. It was he who caused the amnesia in the first place.

"Hermione…"

"Hermione now? When did this occur?"

The scowl was back. That's what Hermione wanted. She wanted him to be angry. He was always truthful when he was angry. She didn't want him to hide any underlying reasons for his answers. She wanted it all out in the open. Goading him was the only way to get that.

He seethed, "Miss Granger, I haven't the time for school age games. If there isn't anything important to discuss I will be retiring to my chambers." He began to stand.

"Severus, I want to know what's happened. The two of us have become so distant. And don't give me any of that subconscious bullshit either. I want to know if there was something I've done to push you away from me."

He sat back down and put his head in his hands. "No, you didn't do anything."

"Then what?"

He didn't speak. Hermione left her seat and went to him. She knelt in front of him and pried his hands away from his head so she could see his face. "What happened?"

"The purebloods."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean the purebloods?"

"There have been rumors that our relationship will never be acknowledge amongst the pureblood lines because of your ancestry. Close and trustworthy acquaintances have even spoke of…"

She placed her hands on either of his face, forcing him to look her in the eye. She threatened Legilimens with her actions, but conceded. "Spoke of what?"

"See for yourself."

Hermione swallowed hard and spoke the incantation. Immediately, her mind's eye was thrust into a large room full of people she didn't recognize. She saw a portly fellow approach her range of vision.

"I told you to take care of it, Severus."

"I will. But it will take time. She is not easily dismissed."

"I have heard it from three people now, boy. Do it or they will for you."

The site before her clouded and she appeared the next moment in a dark room. The curtains were burgundy and the floor was mahogany. The fixtures around the room were tarnished gold. A small fire in the hearth played with the shadows on the walls.

"I will begin tonight. She will hate me before the evening is over."

"Good. I would hate to think of what I would have had to do to keep the two of you apart. She cannot be in your life. She is a mudblood. Make sure it is finished, friend. Or I will have to kill her."

Hermione jumped from the floor and began to back away from Severus. She was in such shock she could not blink to break the bond of their minds. The scene morphed once more.

"Just come here," the familiar voice sounded.

"Are you sure she will walk in?"

"Yes, I heard her approaching a moment ago. She will see us."

"And it will work?"

"It had better. For her sake. Just start kissing me."

Hermione's view changed briefly. She could see them in the mirror across the room. Hermione could see the love her life wrapped in the arms of buxom beauty thoroughly engulfing her mouth with his. The tears began to stream down her flushed cheeks.

Suddenly, Severus pushed the woman away. "She should have entered by now. This isn't working."

"She so young, though. Maybe treat her like the child she is and come to my place instead. Ground her, send her to her room. Then come see me. I'm sure I could give you…"

"Shut up!"

Severus left the room and ran into Remus in the hall. Hermione took Severus' view again.

"What are you doing in here with her? How dare you do that to Hermione?"

"Remus, will just shut up! I have to get to Hermione away from me. Her life has been threatened, and I have to get her as far away as I can. Necelia gave me an idea. I need your help."

The memory ended as she heard Severus and Remus muttering. She understood. It was all a play. A rather well acted play, at that. He had tried to tell her that he still loved her, but he was doing everything he could to frustrate her into leaving. The scary thing was it was working.

She finally blinked. "Why didn't you just tell me? Why didn't you take me away?"

Sighing, he looked down to his hands in his lap. "I had hoped you would have left on your own before it got worse."

Hermione sat down and tried to absorb all the information. "You kissed another woman."

His eyes shot up to meet hers.

"You kissed another woman! I cannot believe you did this to me! How could you kiss someone else? We're through Severus Snape. I never want to lay eyes on you again! Get out of my classroom!"

She grabbed him up and shoved him towards the door with as much force as she could. But for some reason, she stopped him just short of the threshold.

"Block everything but that. Show me finding the kiss in your memory and my outburst. Block everything else. Do it like you did when you didn't want Voldemort to know the full truth. If anyone looks, they will see me telling you to go to hell."

His curious look caught Hermione backing up and taking a defensive stance.

"GO TO HELL, PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

The door barely missed crushing his nose as it slammed shut.


End file.
